


Homecoming

by AceQueenKing



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/pseuds/AceQueenKing
Summary: His finger stills near her lips, impossibly soft, and  he leans closer, holding his breath, moving more on instinct than knowledge --"Kiss the girl!" Jessica Pava yells, and they both look up, startled."Jess," Poe sighs. "There's a thing called tact."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myrish_lace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrish_lace/gifts).



The moment he hears the Millenium Falcon is docking, with Rey and Jedi Skywalker in tow, he comes to the hangar. Poe teases him about it, but his attempts to make Finn laugh fall on deaf ears. How can he hear anything over the sound of his own pounding heart? He hadn't seen here in so long, and from their distant holo-communications, he'd learned that her training had been anything but peaceful He'll never forgive Kylo Ren for his injuries on Starkiller base - not because of the scars he bears, but because he couldn't accompany Rey when she needed him to.

But now -- he can barely believe it, even as he sees the Millennium Falcon comes in for a landing - she's _home_.

He waits patiently as Jedi Skywalker and Chewbacca come out first; General Organa says something to them both, but it is lost to him, his eyes and ears reserved only for the final passanger, the girl only now climbing down from the Falcon.

"Finn!" She cries out, spotting him instantly, and he opens his arms as he runs forward.

He wants to laugh and cry as he grabs her, just so happy that she's alive, that Luke's alive, that she's survived. Finn's a young man, but he's seen more death than he'd like to, especially in his time with the resistance with General Organa.

He knows the cost of war, and he's so, so happy to not have to pay it again.

"Rey," he says, all choked up, and he sees Jessica Pava roll her eyes from the sidelines but he doesn't care, because Rey grabs him and holds him close. He closes his eyes as his hands slide around her waist. Hers remain locked tight against his back, and together, they listen to the combined beat of their hearts, a melody that synchronizes with every second he holds her.

He doesn't want to let go.

"I missed you so much," she says, and she sounds just as choked up as he does, and he thinks she's crying. He pulls back a bit, hesitantly, and she is, a soft trail of tears moving down her cheek.

"Don't cry," He whispers, and wipes them away hastily - he doesn't like seeing Rey cry, doesn't want to be reason for it. His finger stills near her lips, impossibly soft, and he freezes, staring at it, the dark skin of his finger against the light blush of her lips. He leans closer, holding his breath, moving more on instinct than knowledge --

"Kiss the girl already!" Jessica Pava yells, and they both look up, startled.

"Jess," Poe sighs. "There's a thing called _tact_."

"What?" She shrugs, then slugs his shoulder. "Come on, Commander, I was just having fun with the newbies..."

Finn sighs, frustrated by the distraction, then looks back to Rey. He tries to give her a smile, a sort of  _what can you do_ look, but Rey looks at him, furiously determined. 

"Rey - ?" He asks, but the rest of the sentence dies on his lips as Rey moves forward fast, impossibly fast, _force_ -fast, and wraps her arms around his head as her lips touch his.

He freezes for a moment - it's not what he thought their first kiss would be. It's not slow and tender and chaste but fast and furious and _passionate_. Her lips part hungrily and he follows her, their lips connecting over and over again in a dance as old as time but new and exciting all the same. His hands run through her messy hair, and for a moment, they're the only ones in the hanger bay, not the General, not Master Skywalker, and certainly not Jess and Finn. He dives toward her again and again, the galaxy insignificant in comparison to Rey, who is _here_ and _alive_ and makes him so, so _happy_.

The galaxy comes back to him gradually when they part for air; he hears clapping and isn't surprised to see Poe and Jess clapping. He's a bit more surprised to see General Organa and Master Skywalker clapping - oh stars, he just kissed Rey in front of their superior commanders - and General Organa winks at him. "Go on, Finn. You're only young once."

"And I think we have some catching up to do," Rey says shyly, reaching for his hand.

"I can't wait," he answers truthfully, and puts his hand in hers.


End file.
